Instant beverages are very popular. Coffee is also a very popular beverage. Instant coffee products are available, but many coffee consumers want a fresh brewed cup of coffee. However, even when brewing four (4) cups of coffee, a significant amount of time is required and there is waste when the consumer only wants a single cup of coffee.
In view of the current state of the art, there is a need for a device that can quickly and conveniently brew 1-4 cups of coffee or tea.